1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to timing circuits and more particularly to timing circuits utilized in multiphase testing of electronic components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior timing circuits do not provide accurate, closely spaced multiple channel pulses with negligible duty factory effects. Prior circuits do not allow for selective digital control of the delay times in a plurality of channels. Furthermore, prior circuits do not allow for timing changes on a cycle-to-cycle basis without adversely affecting the timing accuracy.